Season 2/Credits
This page contains a full list of credits for the second season of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Zagtoon * Art Director – Nathanaël Bronn * Character Design and Color Stylists – Timothee Sadowski, Axel Blanc * Script Coordinator – Nolwenn Pierre * Logo Concept Designer – Pascal Boutboul * Business Affairs – Vanina Grain * Chief Accountant – Arthur Valentin * Production Accountants – Delphine Cergnul * Licensing Coordinators – Eric Stein, Jess Bansal, Andrea Green * Brand Asset Development – Axel Blanc, Timothee Sadowski * Head of Brand Strategy and Consumer Products – André Lake Mayer * Brand Strategy Coordinator – Antonela Gabelica * Production Consultant – Josh Bohbot Method Animation * Studio Manager – Jean-Yves Patay * Head of Productions – Magali Bion * Production Managers – Nadja Perret-Gasser, Virginie Tschang Puault, Jonathan Zahut * Production Assistant – Megane Alfred, Pierre Legois * 1st Assistant Directors – Daphne Parrot, Severine Varlette, Charlotte Arnoult * Characters Boards Designers – Kamel Tazit, Benedicte Ciaravino * Background and Props Designers – Nicolas Albertl, Alexandre Grynagier, Alex Accorsi, Marina Tsuzuki * Color Background – Patricia Guilmard * FX & Motion Graphic Designer – Alexis Prasit, Mathieu Hassan, Samuel Baltus * Storyboard Assistants – Ludmila Belova, Jeremy Paoletti, Julie Robert, Alix Bonnefous, Sylvie Tang, Johanna Celse, Isabelle Leduc, Lucie Gardes * Animatic & Final Editing – Emmanuelle Gabet * Modelling Artists – Jerome Bietrix, Jesse Henao Monroy, Cynthia Charles * 3D Supervisor – Aurelien Cottier * Layout Supervisors – Ronan "Lapin" Lelievre, Laurence Trouve * Animation Supervisors – Bruno Sabatier, Cyril Chhun * Storyboard Artists – Florent Tourdu * VP Business Affairs – Elisabeth Guery * Chief Financial Officer – Celine De Bellis * Legal Manager – Isabelle Denis * Lawyers – Juliette Fontaine, Marion Suarez, Virginie Wagner-David, Guillaume Schmitt * Head of Licensing & Merchandising – Veronique Philibert-Philibois * Head of Publishing, Marketing & Communication – Caroline Guillot * Junior Marketing Digital Manager – Jaufret Toublan * Lincesing & Merchandising Leader – Ines du Moulin * Graphic Creative Talent – Cecile Gay * Chief Accountant – Christine Schneider * Cost Controller – Oliver Tremeau * Accountant Department – Sylvine Cluzelle, Nadeige Joseph, Martin Offroy, Ritha Betjol * Project Leader – Veronique de Fontaines * Royalties Controller – Cyril Marc * Executive Assistants – Celine Neymond, Raphael Sejourne * Heads of Development – Camille Desch, Oliver Perouze * IT System & Network Engineers – Pascal Fabre, Stephanie Nutini, Duffel Vanin Mbemba, Christophe Rivera * Office Manager – Vicente Grigori SAMG Animation * Studio Managers – Yonghyok Lee, Byungwoo Kim * CG Directors – Ahn Domoon, Kyunsung Cho * CG Supervisiors – Dooyoul Chol, Kim Kyungtae, Gho Chun Keong * Layout Artists – Han Junghoon, Jomijung, Park Eunmi, Sangki Kim, Sunmi Kang, Horim Lee, Yungjoo Park, Reza Niasari, S.V.Balasubramaniam, Mehenu Shankar * Rigging Supervisors – Sangwoo Kim * Riggers – Sangmoon Han, Lee Eunhye * Animation Directors – Sung Chang, Youngchul Kim, * Animation Supervisors – Choongseok Chol, Gun Yoon Cheong, Russell Lim Yi Lun, Victor Khoo Swee Hee * Senior Animators Kyoungmo Yang, Dukju lee, Hyesuk Kim, Oksin Ryu * Animators – Suji Jung, Yumin Kim, Hongsoo Kim, Juhee Yu, Sora Shin, Hakjong Yu, Hyesu Kang, Soyoung Park, Namgyu Choi, Sungmin Heo, Daesick Choi, Junhee Kwon, Jiman Hwang, Eunhye Kim, Yeji Kim, Hong Bao Shan, Tom Tay Soon Hong, Chua Poh Ling Aritra Adhikari, Ong Kim Yeow, Tan Michelle, Tan Kim Foong * Visual Director – Bowkook Seo * Visual Supervisors – Hojae Lee, Jihae Choi, Subburaj Manik Andan Bharathi, Selvamuthukumaran Kandasamy * Lighting Lead – Soyoung Jung *'Lighting Set-Up Artist' – Yin Jiang, Jiyoung Ryu * Lighting / Rendering Artists – Oh Kyung Hee, Kim Min Seon, Kim Tae Yun, Lee Jong Hyo, Chang Wai Yee, Santhosh Babu Tiwari * Compositing – Jinsu Kim, Jaehyeuk Jang, Kyungeun Cheon, Jiyeon Park, Yeojeong Song * VFX Director – Myungho Kang * VFX Supervisors – Jaemin Kim, Henry Nguyen Manh Ha, Anatha Padmanabha * VFX Artists – Kyungmin Kim, Hyoduk Kim, Doohwan Park, Deayoul Kim, Seungjin Lee, Seongwoo Park, Sudhanshu Tiwari * Script – Jongcheol Kim * Technical Supervisor – Amit Madhani * Heads of Production – Kkotbi Lee, Jungmin Yeom * Production Managers – Yuri Jeong, Hyesynn Ahn, Wong Kok Cheong, Lin Aifeng * Merchandising & Licensing Department – Helen Hyejin Kim, Hyeji Chae, Soojin Lee, Geonpa Woo, Stacey Min, Heayeon Kim, Aejoo Kim, Minkyung Kim, Jinwoo Uhm, Park Byeongjun Park * Administration – Soonhwak Kwon, Yeonok Kim, Jinsuk Kim, Eunmi Park, DQ Entertainment International Limited * Executive Producer – Tapaas Chakravarti * Chief Operating Officer – Manoj Mishra * President (Operatng Officer) – Hatim Adenwala * Assistants Vice-President (Production) – Aashish Franklin Goodae, S. Parasuraman * Production Managers – Kannam R. Vijay SC Kalyan * Animation Supervisors – Badrinath, Kesav Prasad P. * Layout Supervisors – Vasudevan G. Kishore Kumar D. S. * Rigging Supervisor – Rajesh A. Bagde * Facial Supervisor – Nanda Kumar B. * Lipsync Supervisor – Kumar Ravi Kanth * Lighting Supervisors – Ravi Kumar S. * VFX Supervisor – Vamsi Krishna M. * Compositing Supervisor – Thirunavukkarasu V. * Lead Pipeline Technical Engineer – Verra Appala Raju Buddha * Animation Lead Artists – Sudha Rani G. Suprabhudha P. Amte, Vijay Bhaskar Raju G. * Lighting Lead Artists – Ganesh K. S. K. S. Sai Vishnu C. * VFX Lead Artist – Sardar Surjeet Singh * Production Supervisor – Shahid Shajk * Layout Artists – Bhaskara Hari Parasaq P. Ganesh Buddi, Lakshmaiah Bestha, Sudheer Kopalli, Suresh Vedantham, Ajeet Kumar, Kanthi Nath Kasha, Purna Chander Silagani, Suresh Vemula, Venkateswarlo Maruboyina, Chandra Kumar Pola, Mallesh G. * Rigging Artists – Debakanta, Pradyut Chowdhury * Facial Animation Artists – Devivaraprasao Rangala, Rajinikanth Lokasani * Lipsynch Artists – Chandra Kiran Vuppala, Karthikeyan C. Parag Uttam Halankar, Sachish Kumar * Animation Artists – Ajith Kumar, Bharat Kumar S. Bhasker Goud Sambu, Chandra Dayakar Kallam, Deepak Ramakrishna Sonawane, Dileep Kumar Malladi, Eswara Rao Bomminayuni, Gagandeep Singh, Gajendra Bisht, Geetam Sharma, Gopi Gudelli, Gopi J. Gyana Ranjan Balabantaray, Hari Babu Ramoju, Harish Sarimalla, Hitesh M. Meshram, Jaya Sankar Varma K. Jofil Babu, Kamal Ojha, Kesav Prasad P., Kishore Babu Saragadam, Lokeh Valluru, Madan Mohan Indla, Madhavi Gangula, Monica Nath, Nilesh Narayan Kamble, Paramesh R., Piyush Mehta Mehta, Rajesh Thallapally, Rajshekhar Maddu, Ramesh Tatikonda, Ramoji, Ravi Kumar P. Ravichandran Veeranan, Satheesh Kumarnallaguntla, Shailendra Pendam, Shanthi G. Shekhar Nalanagula, Siva Rachagundla, Sri Ravi Tej Karna, Srinivas Pilla, Sunil Terramsetti, Upendar Boppi, Venkata Ramana Gadudula, Venkateshwar Reddy P., Vigneshvenkataraman, Vijay Raju B. * Lighting Artists – Aravind Devabhaktuni, Madhavi Latha S., Madhukar Davu, Rabbani Shaik, Rakesh Chinta, Ramakrishna Rao Surneedi, Renuka P., Sambasiva Rao Kosanam, Sreedev Sreekandan Nair, Srinivas Gajarla, Sumit Jha, Supritam Pramanick, Suresh Singh Bondali, Victor Sarkvar * VFX Artists – Mahammad Ali Shaik, Mudassir Shaik, Naresh Vemula, Palakonda Rayudu S., Sagar Baka, Sanjeev Namani * Compositing Artists – Ahmad Malik Shaik, Antam Malakar, Azad Saeer Shaik, Zia Ul Haq * Rendering Artist – Mallikarjuna Rao V. * Editing Artists – Jagadeesh S. Badiruddin * Mel Programmer – Shasank * Production Assistants – Sudheer, Umesh, Gopi * IT System & Network Engineers – Kedarnarth Reddy Y. Kiran Kumar M, Thirupathi Reddy A, Pavan Kumar Adivappa * Senior Managers Systems – Srinivasa Murthy G., Krishna Mangalarapu * Input-Output – Mallikarjun K. Kishore P.A.S., Leelakrishna Cherukuri Norman Studio * Technical Director – Aristide Ambert * Modeling Artists – Aurelien Cottier, Emilie Guintini, Brice Bergeret, Jesse Henao Monroy, Jerome Bietrix, Audrey Laine, Daniel Quintero, Maud Biscay, Sabine Chamroeun, Laurent Davene * Texturing Artists – Fabrien Kervarec, Jean-Francois Mace, Eric Sales, Stephane Soubiran, Pierre Violanti, Julien Buisseret, Eleconore Bessaguet, Victor De Kiss * Lighting & Rendering Artist – Florent Touitou * System Administration – Fabien Charbonnier Dubbing * English Dubbing – Dubbing Brothers * Voice Director – Ezra Weisz * With the voice talents of – Cristina Vee, Bryce Papenbrook, Keith Silverstein, Mela Lee, Max Mittelman, Carrie Keranen, Ben Diskin, Selah Victor * Additional Voices – Stephanie Sheh, André Gordon, Matt Mercer, Christopher Smith, Philece Sampler, Marieve Herington, Kira Buckland, Erin Fitzgerald, Grant George, Jessica Gee, Michael Sinterniklaas, Oliver Kylie, Dorothy Fahn, Joe Ochman, Sabrina Weisz, Brian Beacock, Joe Fria, Ezra Weisz, Paul St. Peter, Todd Haberkorn, JC Hyke, Lex Lang, Vic Mignogna, and Lisa Kay Jennings. Main Music Theme * Produced by – Zagtoon, Method Animation, Une Musique * Written, Arranged by – Jeremy Zag, Noam Kaniel * Lyrics – Alain Garcia * Performed by – Marily & Noam * Executive Producer – TV4U * Original Score Music by – Jeremy Zag, Noam Kaniel * Music Published by – ZAG Records, Methonyx, Une Musique Misc * Lip Sync Detection – Game Fusion * Supervising Engineer – Michael J. Fox * Sound Post-Production – Zynco Studio * Sound Design – Alexandre Vraux, Adrien Fougeyras * Mix Engineers – Guillaume Balee, Alexis Dernaucourt * Video Laboratory – Hiventy * With the participation of – TF1 ** Youth Division Chief Officer – Yann Labasque ** Program Advisor – Muriel Achery, Anne-Sophie Perrine * In Co-Production with – SK Broadband ** Executive Producer – Stella Noh * With the participation of – EBS * AB International Distribution – Valerie Vleeschhouwer * With the participation of – Centre National du Cinéma et de L'Image Animée Category:Credits Category:Lists Category:Crew Category:Cast